


Threshold

by fengirl88



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2065698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comes to the school again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threshold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/gifts).



> Written for the Doorway challenge at fan_flashworks.
> 
> A drabble for aesc, inspired by rewatching the film recently.

The iron gates hang slightly askew, breaking the familiar X motif in half. Logan glances down at the school sign rusting in a clump of weeds. The fountain in the courtyard is dried up, the circle and X of its basin overgrown with grass.

He woke up fifty years in the past, but it might as well have been a hundred years in the future. There's no fairytale prince to break this spell, only him. He steps up to the heavy oak door and knocks to wake whatever is sleeping in the mansion he called home, once upon a time.


End file.
